


Sea of Smiling Faces

by IllyasJames



Series: For you my Sea [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Fairy Tale Retellings, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Reveal, Seahorse elements, dowry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Being engaged to a prince in line for the throne can be a nerve wrecking ordeal for any royal, but being engaged to a prince who's father is not even hiding the fact he thinks you are less than worthy.Not even a trunk filled with dowry can change that.So let's add some friends to the party and go out with our heads up.





	Sea of Smiling Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Day 283 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Story 19 from 22. I'm not even going to apologize for it being another two weeks. Mostly because I know what I'm going to write and well I needed the time to prepare. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

The trunk was placed in the middle of their room, tossed down in a bit of an haphazard sort of way, looking horribly out of place due to it's weathered look. When Yuuri entered he halted for a moment just to stare at it, part of him was still not fully capable to believe it was really here. 

When he abandoned his family and first arrived here he had feared that his parents would never find it in themselves to ever forgive him his transgression. They and Mari had always told him how as a prince of Hasetsu he had to be seen as a pillar for his people, and he had left, left to do something for his own. Even when Phichit had come back from them when they were at Giacometti, telling him how they missed him but that they supported him if he truly felt his future was with Victor, he had had doubt. 

Seeing the trunk, the pride of his father's family, an heirloom almost as significant as the scepter his mother would pass unto Mari one day, here in the rooms he shares with the one he was planning to share his life with meant they were truly supportive and wished him the best in the life, as short as it would be, he had chosen for himself. He folds his arms around his own body feeling it shiver, knowing the tears that are slowly falling down his face. 

At first he startles a bit when two arms wrap around him, his people are not touchy with one another at all, quickly relaxing when he recognizes the warmth only Victor can give him. Victor nuzzles his cheek a bit before placing a soft peck on it, making Yuuri giggle. 

"Are you going to open it, or is it a dowry and is it for me to open once we have had the wedding and no one can deny we are together?" Victor eyes the trunk with interest. After all he has very little knowledge of Yuuri's past, outside of the stories he had told them once the truth had come out, anything more to know is much appreciated. 

"I want to open it together with you, and now." Yuuri straightens his shoulders. "I'm certain they have put in item's for me to use during the ceremony, and maybe even left a note to tell me if and so yes when they will come for the wedding." 

They go to the trunk, both picking up one side and heaving it off the ground, once on the table Yuuri goes over the locks that kept it closed. Victor is surprised to see there aren't locks on it, but as Yuuri states it is usually handed from father to son there was never any reason for them. Both feel their breath hitch when they see the content. 

Pearls, coins, small artifacts, some cups, head pieces that look like the ones Yuuri had had made for him, and something that looked like fabric. Yuuri quickly removed everything that is in the way of some thin pieces of shell that have some things scratched in them. It isn't till his eyes well up and he sobs softly through a radiant smile that Victor realizes those must be letters from his family. 

Victor takes the head pieces into his hands, he turns them around a bit realizing that they aren't designed to be put in hair, their intricate design would look wonderful in Yuuri's dark hair. Victor looks at his beloved smiling at the pieces of shell, Yuuri seems to have completely forgotten the rest of the trunks content, seeing that Victor takes it unto himself to take out the large bundle of fabric. Once he does he comes to the conclusion it looks exactly like those yukata's Yuuri had the tailor make for him. Except this one is made out of a sheer fabric that leaves nothing hidden if worn.

"Victor!! That's... that's... uhm... well that's for the wedding night." The blush on Yuuri's cheeks deepen when he thinks about it. "Or well... uhm... it's what my people wear during a mating dance." Yuuri bites his lip, unable to look away from the garment. "I told you about those." 

Victor nods. "You did, and then you danced it for me, it's just. When you told me your people wore special garments for it I thought you meant something like the ones you wear when dancing during dinner. I mean, with what you told me..." Yuuri starts laughing.

"Oh Victor. How could I not see you didn't understand. My people only wear garments during special occasions or battles. And the guards that keep my family safe have armor that they wear, but else we are not bothered by covering anything up. We are not mammals, as Altrea told you, we have no actual need for it." 

This time it's Victor that turns red to his roots. The older sea being had told him many things, but it seems he had misunderstood a few of them. He folds the yukata up slowly to give himself time to get his composure back up. The soft smile that Yuuri gives him once he is done proves his beloved knew exactly what had gone through Victor's mind. 

That evening, after another day filled with tasks that needed to be completed before the engagement party the next day, he was reminded of the incident when he came out of the bathroom to find Yuuri try some dance moves in nothing but his underpants. His eyes go to where the trunk is placed at the foot of their bed, maybe he could ask Yuuri to put on the garment tonight. 

"I'm going to wear it tomorrow night, after the party." Yuuri looks at Victor over his shoulder, sending him a cheeky smile. Victor can't resist, he walks over to take Yuuri in his arms, softly rubbing his hands over Yuuri's lower chest and stomach area. Humming in Yuuri's hair. "I should wait till we've had the wedding, as I don't think your father would approve of those kind of activities between us." both are silent for a moment "Then I think about how even after the wedding he would disapprove, plus my parents have agreed to attend and somehow wearing that while looking like a human while they are in the same house. It would be too weird. So tomorrow after the engagement party, I will wear it for you and dance." 

"I'll be looking forward to it." After that he lets Yuuri go to the bathroom to clean up and slip in his nightwear. Victor knows it would be all kinds of scandal if people knew that ever since returning from Giacometti they had not spend a single night sleeping apart. And as much as he was anticipating the day of the wedding, the fact that per tradition Yuuri would spend the three days before it staying in the mansion while Victor would be stuck at the palace, that short separation was not something he had no joy in that prospect. 

Mila and Georgi wake them uncannily early the next day, even Victor has to take some time to wrap his mind around being up, Yuuri practically hisses at the intrusion and buries himself deeper into the blankets. While Georgi informs Victor that they are here on order of Yakov as the word was apparently delivered that the firsts guest would be arriving within the hour, so if they wanted any breakfast now would be their only chance, Mila was talking Yuuri out of the blankets and into the world of the reasonably functioning.

They stumble down to the breakfast room where they are greeted by Yakov and Alya, neither looking any more awake than the happy couple. Yakov manages to be even more grumpy then his usual self and even Alya, who managed to stay cheerful all this time, is spotted looking like a viper snuck up her skirt and bit her ass at least once. The early time makes them all eat in silence, till the guard comes in stating the first carriage is to be seen coming towards the outer gate.

Alya takes her leave, telling them she's fixing some last minute details, wishing them a very pleasant day together.

Victor and Yuuri look over their clothes before going towards the entry way, ready to great who ever thought coming in so early was a good idea. When they see the large carriage with the Giacometti flag attached to it approach both understand why it came in so early. The King might have made it clear on several occasions not to appreciate Yuuri to much, his disdain towards the other King is very known indeed.

Chris jumps from the carriage even before it has completely stopped, closely followed by Masumi who looks worried, and runs over to Victor and Yuuri as if he hasn't seen them in forever instead of just two weeks. 

"Chris!! We didn't know you'd attend. You're not on any of the guest lists," Victor looks at Yakov, who shakes his head "we were not expecting you at all." Chris starts laughing.

"My friend, I'm certain that if you had not insisted on me attending the wedding your father would have made it so that I was not to attend. So I did not bother, and I will also not be here for the actual party. If my knowledge of decency is correct you have at least four hours till the next guests arrive." Chris grins, making a movement towards his carriage. "And I remember a certain prince promising me a very specific kind of cake would I ever come to visit." 

Both princes realize what Chris is actually offering and with a short nod of Yakov they make Mila and Georgi get their capes before stepping into the carriage. They make good use of the sudden free morning offered to them by Chris and Masumi. Luckily the bakery is more than willing to let the prince, his fiance, and their guests in through the back to enjoy a preview of the engagement cake and a Nikiforov specialty cake Victor was told not to serve on either the engagement or wedding. Chris immediately orders two more to take home with him. After the impromptu cake date they say their goodbye's again.

"I'll be in town for the day, but I think for now it's safer if I don't parade around your father just yet. He might forget the rules that are set and slip me a dagger between the ribs." 

Victor hugs his friend, knowing to well that his father really would be considering it an option, telling him they will see each other soon. "After all, you are one of my sword-guards, he has to let you into the venue." Both smile ruefully at each other. "He didn't used to hate your family, I don't know what happened to change that, maybe having you around will show him there is no reason to hate." Victor looks down when Chris rubs his thumb over his cheek.

"Sometimes being lonely for to long makes people envious to those that are happy. Once you are married you can call for those laws and maybe he will permit himself to find happiness again." Victor sighs a watery smile and a soft nod.

They look at Chris step back into the carriage, helped by Musami, leaving to go to the lodging they booked for the day. Victor and Yuuri manage to convince the baker to allow them to drive in his cart back to the palace, seeing as the man was going to drop of some of the engagement party cakes anyway. They arrive back at the palace about twenty minutes before the first guest listed on the guest list arrives. Their smiles cemented on their lips so deeply nothing the king says can take them down.

Around teatime all the guests invited for the engagement party at the palace were present, having afternoon tea served with the engagement cake. Yuuri and Victor sat at a table looking presentable and softly smiled at each other and the guests. 

The only good thing about the afternoon tea practice, according to Victor, was that people had to stay seated during the event. So although they had greeted everyone at the door, Yakov had ushered them all in so fast no lingering had taken place. Or as little lingering as possible, when the heirs of Crispino had arrived the daughter of the house had greeted Mila with a loud squeal, making Victor remember the two girls were as good a friends as he and Christophe, the son had looked at them annoyed. In the end Mila had dragged them inside before 'Mickey' could make an idiot of himself. By the time they were all seated he had managed to yell at at least six people about their proximity to his sister. 

After tea the couple was set to have some small socializing before dinner, and they needed to get redressed for that. After dinner there was some time for all the guests to get dressed for the actual party. When Yuuri first read that they were going to have to change several times just for this one day, he finally understood why Alya had insisted on so many outfits. By the time he slips on the decorative and elaborate Kimono he had designed for the party he already feels halfway done, glad Victor promised him they could take their leave after the toast and first dance. 

Considering the next day would be the couple officially starting their engagement tour through the country, saying they need to sleep early would probably be accepted fairly easy. The tour was something Yuuri was looking forward to, he had still not seen every part of the country and this would keep them from the palace for nearly a full month. The only downside was that they would travel with a complete entourage. So they would have to be on their best behavior. 

Yuuri smiled remembering all the places Victor had pointed out on the map he had used to plan their trip. He had even told Yuuri about a few lakes that had resort and Inns built near them that were very pleasant to swim in at the death of night. Yuuri was fairly certain that not only was swimwear not optional, he had understood Victor had no interest in packing it at all. Yuuri smiles at Victor being helped in his party attire by Georgi, while Mila ushers him to the other room, he can't wait to get those clothes of later that night.

When he steps back into the main sitting room, fully dressed for the evening with some of the head ornaments in his hair and a little surprise for Victor hidden from sight, his breath stocks in his throat seeing the vision of a man Victor makes in his evening attire. He thought he had seen it during all of the prospect dinners but seeing him now, knowing it is worn for him, makes a world of difference. 

"Yuuri. You are looking wonderful. I will have to call in a sword-guard for this party just to prevent everyone to fall head over heals in love with you." Victor's lips curl in the heart shape that makes Yuuri blush every time he sees it. He doesn't even think about it when Victor sticks his arms out to him, why wouldn't he walk straight into the hug. He feels some of the tension ease out of his shoulders. They will get through this party and everything will be alright. 

Under guidance of Yakov and flanked by both Mila and Georgi as well as six guards they are taken to the main hall that the party will be held in. On their way back they marvel at all the decorations as neither had really taken the time that day to appreciate it all. 

Yuuri feels his breath hitch before the door open, knowing that basically this was going to be their official introduction, he feels Victor give his arm a soft squeeze.

"You're not second guessing it are you?" Victor looks at Yuuri's pale face with a bit of worry. "I know Phichit told you that after we followed the rules you could always call on him to go back if you truly desired. Just say it and I'll call it all off. We don't need these ceremonies after all." 

Yuuri looks at him and gives him a soft smile. "I don't know where I rather would want to be than with you. I will never second guess us. It's just this is all so different than it would have been back home." 

He blushes deeply at thinking how at home all he would have needed to do was introduce his chosen mate to his parents, then he would have danced for them and they would have commenced on the mating. After that all would have considered their union to be final. All these parties and getting redressed for every event was just a bit too much.

"Once we are on the road tomorrow I will be far more at ease. So let us get introduced, have the toasts, the dance, and we can get out of this for the day." Yuuri smiles shyly, hoping Victor understands what he is really saying. The light pinking of his cheeks suggests he does. The quick kiss he pecks on Yuuri's lips, with a small disagreeing look from Yakov, all Yuuri needed to know his beloved feels the same.

The doors get opened and Yakov steps in to formally introduce the couple.

"Honored Guests to the House of Nikiforov. It is my great honor to introduce to you all his Royal Highness, The Prince Victor of house Nikiforov and his intended for marriage The Prince of Hasetsu, Katsuki Yuuri. Three cheers to celebrated the joy of their intended union." 

The loud cheering greeting them when they enter the hall makes both princes smile broadly, knowing that there are at least a handful of people among all of their guests that are cheering because they are truly happy. As the rules of decorum dictate the first thing they do is walk up to where the King is seated to overlook the room and bow to the man. The man waits only a second longer than is decent to give them their blessing for the evening. 

After that they turn their back to the man, ready to have everyone to come to them and talk about the upcoming wedding. With only a few incidents when people comment on Yuuri being a man, those all get informed that it is all within the laws of their countries. Michele only scowls a little when Sara hugs Yuuri, telling him what a lucky man he is, and just huffs when she turns to Victor. 

Alya and her father are one of the last having the dignitary join the group around the king right after doing so, only followed by Leo de la Iglesia who as a cousin of the current ruler of Iglesia is of the lowest rank among all of the guests. He apologizes for his uncle and cousin's absence, stating they were all taken down by a nasty cold but that they would be well to attend at the wedding. 

After introductions the couple moves around the room, mostly together but sometimes under the guide of their attendees. Not that victor is never not looking to Yuuri, at many moments catching Yuuri looking towards him as well. He sees Mila introduce Yuuri more informally to all the people she considers he should get to know better, while he has to do the formal conversations that will hopefully make the people he talk to support him once he takes on the crown. 

Both are too happy to get back together once the formal toast is announced. They are presented with the goblets designed for the house of Nikiforov ceremonies filled with a fruity smelling drink, that neither recognize as one of the wines chosen for the night. Yakov nudges them to take the glass goblets and follow procedure. 

First they thank the people for coming to enjoy the evening and their intended union with them. They both take a sip from their own cup after that. Taken aback by the slightly salty taste of the drink, Victor jests there might be some sea water mixed in with the batch and that he hopes the guests can forgive them that. Both smile at each other over that. Second it is time for the King to stand up to give his toast. 

"Many here know that I was looking for a suitable marriage partner for my son for some years now. After all, I am not the youngest, and our laws are strict. My late wife, Victor's mother was always a romantic soul a trade our son inherited to my great dismal, she would have loved seeing her boy so clearly enchanted by the one he stated to wish to marry. She would have made this a celebration beyond any of your imaginations. I know both my son and I still miss her dearly and her loss is felt deeply during times like this."

The King sighs. "I know I do. I don't know what she would think of the prince of Hasetsu after all she had always assumed Victor would marry a woman to continue the family line. I'm certain he would have convinced her of his adoration of his intended, so she would be content at least." he raises his goblet, making the glass shine in the light of the chandeliers. "I can only say that I hope we can all see just how well they are suited for each other and the future of our beloved kingdom of Nikiforov. Victor my son, I wish you truly the best. Here is to you."

Victor's all teary eyed about the mentioning of his mother, he's certain in his heart she would have loved Yuuri. They thank the King for his toast and then share each other's cup with the other. Both trying to not start to giggle remembering all the times Yakov had made them practice it over the past two weeks, so they could do it without messing each other up. When both goblets are emptied their is a load cheer from the crowd, congratulating the engaged couple. 

Both keep a straight face because of the slight bitter aftertaste from the drink, Yuuri quips it practically tastes like one of Minako's potions. Mila and Georgi take their goblets away from them, that way they have their hands empty to take up the dance floor for the opening dance. Yuuri places his head on Victor's shoulder and sighs. Soon it's over and they can leave the party in good grace, as his feet are starting to hurt dearly.

When he says so to Victor he gets a soft kiss on his temple and a whispered 'I'll carry you if it becomes too much' in his ear. After only a few twirls Yuuri feels his throat starting to throb, maybe the wine was no longer good and he was feeling it. That is when he feels a surge through his spine making him shiver, stopping them in the middle of their dance. 

Victor moves his hand over Yuuri's cheek and down his throat when he sees him swallow a few times as if he's struggling. His fingers move over a coarseness that hadn't been there before. When he looks down he sees three small lines becoming slowly more clear on the sides of Yuuri's throat's. 

When a second shiver goes through Yuuri's body they lock eyes, then quickly look to where Yakov is still standing with the goblets. Victor catches the man's eyes and mouths 'goblets' and 'Christopher' to his adviser. He sees Yakov look a bit baffled from him to the goblets, that is till Yuuri lets out a soft pleading sound. 

"Victor, is everything all right? Why have you stopped dancing?" Alya comes up to them on the dance floor, making it clear they have the eyes of everyone in the room on them. He follows her eyes when they move to the floor, to both of their horror there's blood dripping on the floor. Victor pulls up a part of Yuuri's kimono and sees his legs tearing open and growing back together. 

He doesn't even register Alya screaming because of the sight before her, all he knows is that he needs to get off Yuuri's shoes and underwear before they hurt him severely. He takes the dagger belonging to his outfit and quickly cuts the shoes of, revealing feet that are no longer feet. When he moves his hand up towards Yuuri's hips, Yuuri stops him shaking no. 

"Yuuri please, if I don't it will hurt you." Yuuri opens his mouth to speak but he can't form the words because of the change happening, so all he does is sign 'surprise! Not wearing any." The blush Victor is certain would be burning his cheeks hidden behind the dark scales forming on Yuuri's skin. "We need to get you into water." Victor quickly scoops Yuuri up in his arms looking for the fastest way out of the room. 

He can see Georgi near the balcony doors, knowing there is a hidden staircase attached to it to get down to the palace gardens in case of a siege. He turns towards that only to find his path blocked by some of his father's guards. "Step out of my way this instant." Victor doesn't care that he gives them a direct order, Yuuri is in need and they are in the way. 

"They will do no such thing." Victor looks towards his father. The King is staring at them with large eyes filled with both rage as a deep shock. "I knew something was off with that man. But I never once thought it was because he was a monster. That could explain the spell he had over you." Victor glares at his father for calling Yuuri that. "Do not look at me like such an disobeying child. Hand the monster over to the guards they will deal with it. We will get you the help to overcome the spell he hold ob you." 

Yuuri whimpers in his neck, both because of the pains of the transformation as the fear of what will happen to him once the guards get a hold on him. Victor comes to a simple conclusion, knowing it will cause a wedge between him and his father that will never be healed, he pulls his sword. 

"I've known what Yuuri is for long time father. I'm under no spell, and you did me no right by causing my beloved harm. Now let me pass, I will not have him die because you can't see past your own stupidity." Before the King can call out an order Victor already made the first sweeping cleave towards one of the guards, knowing the man are trained to always obey the king but are also not allowed to harm him as heir. "My mother would have been so ashamed over your actions." 

He blocks a few attacks towards Yuuri, but not enough to prevent the changing man in his arms to not get hurt, and if not for one the guards explainable trip just before he reaches the balcony he would have been cornered for certain. Now he's able to close the doors knowing that it won't hold the guards for too long, and he needs to get through the garden before his father gets the guards there to come after him as well. 

The hidden stair is already a tricky thing when you are on your own, but carrying a man who is slowly growing in your arms, it's nearly impossible. Lucky he knows how to get to the gate he needs to get to his beloved beach, seeing as it is the one closest to where the chair ends. He tosses his sword and uses his now freed sword arm to get a better hold on Yuuri. 

When he arrives at the gate it gets tossed open and an armed man steps in his sight, he wants to kick them only to recognize Chris in the last possible moment, closely followed by a second man that turns out to be Musami. If he did not know the man so well he would not have recognized them.

"Go down to the beach, Altrea is already waiting, seems her ability is still as strong as it always was. We will hold them off for a while, but you understand we can't get caught." Masumi looks at Victor for a moment, who nods. After all if they are caught his father is certain to have Chris and Masumi executed before anyone even knows who they are.

He hears the horns go to warn the guards to come to their position, leaving no time to respond with a lengthy thank you. So all he does is yell 'stay safe' before running down the slippery staircase towards the beach he and Yuuri had been only a few days ago having so much. The stocking gasping near his neck tells him Yuuri is quickly running out of the ability to breath air. 

Victor trips on the last step when a final shiver goes through Yuuri forcing the merprince back to the size he was before becoming a human. Realizing Yuuri is nearly twice the size he was before, and in no shape to get to the water, the only reason his kimono didn't strangle him was because apparently one of the guards had cut the binds around Yuuri's waist. 

Yuuri's hair have once again become the beautiful dark fins he had seen that cold winter morning only five months ago, the large brown eyes are filled with fear, pain, and desperation. Victor places a kiss on the soft lips he loved so long, rubbing his nose to the spot where Yuuri's nose used to be. After that he grabs hold of Yuuri under the arms and drags him towards the water edge. 

He has no idea how long it takes, the water feeling so much further away than normally, but by the time the first waves come crashing over his shoes he can hear people come down the stairs. He's deep enough into the water to turn and roll Yuuri into the waves when the first guard comes into sight at the base of the stairs. 

"Go Yuuri be safe. Please. Be safe for the both of us." Victor's voice gets lost when the guards jump on him pushing him under the waves before dragging him between them towards the beach. 

They force Victor to move back towards the stairs having his arms twisted behind his back, unable to stop Victor looking around seeing the large shape of Altrea take Yuuri and disappear under the waves. He feels the tears run down his cheeks of pure relief knowing Yuuri and their final secret are safe from his father.

He ignores the guards that are dragging him up the stair as some common criminal for the most part, only giggles when he hears that his helpers managed to disable over fourteen guards before disappearing into the night, another giggle when he understands that Mila and Yakov are also missing. He can only hope that Georgi also managed to get out of the palace. 

Especially when he sees the face his father sends him. He wouldn't even know how to describe the look, just that it is something between pure despair and full on glee. Victor just straightens his back and looks back in full defiance. The slap he gets is worth it because he simply shrugs it off and stands straights again. using every grain of his royal upbringing to go up against his father. 

"I can not see this behavior as anything other than betrayal to our country. As my son I can only assume you where under influence of bad people. I blame your attendee and adviser, they should have never allowed you to become friends with that sea monster loving King." When the King sees Victor's pupils dilate. "Did you think I don't know what kind of foul blood runs in the Giacometti veins. I just never thought he would put in such a trouble to bring down our house." The cold grin Victor gets send a shiver down his spine. 

"We will get you back in order, but till that time you will be put under lock and key. After all we promised the people a wedding and I will not deny them what they were promised. Aren't you lucky that I had already found a suitable bride for you." The king grabs Victor's cheeks. "With the monster out of the way it's the least you can do for your people. They will be so happy when we tell them you survived tonight." 

Victor gets dragged away from the palace, at first he thought he would be brought to his rooms, but when he sees the carriage he understands that he will likely never see his rooms ever again. At least Yuuri is safe. He can take anything his father toss at him as long as he knows that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}
> 
> ps was suppose to post this on the 7th (my birthday) but was tired to my core. :}


End file.
